Untitled Fantale
Cast Bluebell Bête – made by BreZ Beau Avenant Charming – made by BreZ Savanne “Svane” Ælling – made by BreZ Lucia King - made by Lexi-Rose44 Leroy Blue - made by BreZ Rumpelstiltskin - Cannon Character Blondie Lockes - Cannon Character Chapter 1: Introduction Narrator: Once upon a time… There was a school named Ever After High. It’s here that the sons and daughters of all kinds of fairy tales learn how to get by. And follow in the footsteps of these tales will be their destiny. Most are supposed to follow the tales of their mothers and fathers. But not everyone wants to follow their parents. This caused a controversy between the so called Royals and Rebels. The Royals are happy with their happily ever after. While the Rebels would rather change their story because they don’t want to be dead, imprisoned or with be surrounded by humiliating laughter. Most can make a decision based on the tales they are supposed to follow. Like, Apple, Cerise, Cedar, Raven, Hunter, Hopper, Kitty, Madeline, Duchess and Sparrow. But not everyone knows what their story may be. For example the family Charming’s many princes and princesses. They join whatever tale has a prince or princess left over for them to be. Some do know, for example Daring will be the one who ends up with Apple and will share lots of kisses. But there are also Charmings like Dexterous and Beau. Who don’t know. Untill one faithful day. Beau decided he wanted to know, before he signs the Story Book of Legends on Legacy Day. He found out, much to his dismay. The place of the beauty who will marry Bluebell Bête is his role to fulfill. The rigged mean girl who believes herself the beauty for she is very beautiful. Well maybe at the skin, but she is ugly within. Beau has such a hatred for Bluebell. That this is the day, Beau Charming became a Rebel. Chapter 2 Narrator: "It’s lunch time, here at Ever After high. All the students are getting their food from school lunch lady. As she gives everyone their meat and potatoes with gravy. Waiting in line is Savanne, the daughter of the Ugly Duckling. She is often the target of bullying. Mostly being teased by Lucia King and Bluebell Bête. Speaking of Bluebell she doesn’t seem to like what the lunch lady serves her. And this set the tune, for another bullying disaster." Bluebell: "You got to be kidding me, you don’t think someone like me actually eats something like this do you. Bluebell notices Savanne roll her eyes. Lunch lady: "If you don’t like it you can cook yourself something better." Pours gravy over a plate of meat and mashed potatoes and gives it to Bluebell. When Savanne walks by Bluebell looking for a table, Bluebell sticks her leg out and makes Savanne trip. With her face falling straight into the food. Bluebell: "I thought you were supposed to be an ugly duckling, not a little piggy."'' While being laughed at Savanne runs out of the cafeteria crying. Bluebell and Lucia follow her.'' Savanne has stopped crying and is about to head back, but then walks into Bluebell and Lucia. Lucia: “Well, well, well, just the Ugling we were looking for.” Savanne: “Can’t you just leave me alone.” Bluebell: “Don’t act like you didn’t provoke this, I saw you roll your eyes at me. Just keep this in mind you little Ugling; I simply am more beautiful than you, which means I’m better than you.” Savanne *mumbling*: “Better at being a witch, that’s for sure.” Bluebell goes beast mode and lifts Savanne up in the air by her dress and as she looks her straight in the eye says: ''“Watch your tongue or I’ll personally rip it out of your mouth!” ''Beaux Charming sees this happening as he returns from breaking in to Headmaster Grimm’s office and reading the Storybook of Legends and puts his sword between the two faces. Bluebell let’s go of Savanna as she falls to the ground. Bluebell takes a look at Beaux. Beaux simply smiles at Bluebell; with the reflection that calms down the beast and puts her in trace. Lucia King waves her hand in front of Bluebell’s eyes. ''Lucia: “Hey, hello Bluebell; Earth to Bluebell.” At the same time Beaux helps Savanne up.'' Beaux: "Hey, you all right?" Savanne: "Yeah I think I am, thank you" as Savanne's cheeks become red the school bell goes off Beau: "Got to go, maybe I'll see you later?" Beau runs towards his next class as Savanne thinks to herself "I don't even know his name". Chapter 3 Narrator: "A few minutes have passed, right now Savanne is in Che-myth-stry class. But she isn't paying attention. She really ought to stop drawing her nameless hero or else Rumpelstiltskin may send her to detention." Rumpelstiltskin: "Savanne, the integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of what?" Savanne is to busy drawing her nameless hero to hear that Rumplestiltskin asked her a question Rumplestiltskin: "Miss Ælling! I expected you would be paying attention, it's a shame I'll have to send you to deten..." Suddenly Leroy Blue walks in Leroy: "Sorry professor, I overslept." Rumpelstiltskin: "Mr. Blue! You'll be having detention today. Now sit down and pay attention. Where was I? Oh yeah, Miss Ælling? What is the answer to my question?" While Leroy was walking in and getting detention Savanne had just enough time to read the formula written on the blackboard Savanne: "The answer is i profersor." Rumpelstiltskin: "That's correct." Chapter 4 To be added Trivia * It is going to take a while between chapters * If you want to ship Beau and Savenne, the ship name is Bevanne. *Bluebell's last name was changed from Beast to Bête while writing this story, I think I changed it everywhere I had writtin it in the story, but if I missed one, this is why she has two last names. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Work in progress Category:BreZ